Kumbala
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Un aniversario más. Una canción, Una pasión, y el Amor.  Harry y Draco reencontraran el amor al bailar. Dedicado a Terry Maxwell.


**Kumbala es un Song Fic One Shot. Liado con otra historia corta, llamada "El baile y el Salón"(HxD). Si prefiere puede leer la primera parte primero, es altamente recomendado. **

**De todos modos, si no quiere leer la primera, ****Kumbala puede ser leído por separado. **

**La letra y música, de Kumbala, pertenece a la maldita vecindad. Yo uso su canción para expresar mis sentimientos a una persona. **

**TERRY TE AMO. **

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. **

Harry Potter tenia 30 años. Su rostro había dejado tiempo atrás la juventud infantil. Y había llegado a la edad en la que eres suficientemente joven para disfrutar de la vida adulta sin importarle realmente la vejez.

Su sonrisa era gentil, suave y carismática. Mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a contener la sabiduría.

Sin embargo, había una sola cosa en el mundo que lo hacia sentirse tan joven como cuando tenia 18 años.

Algo que le estremecía el alma, le bramaba los oídos. Mover los pies. Cerrar los ojos. Dejarse llevar. Soñar despierto.

Bailar.

Bailar había sido la cosa mas importante en su vida hasta el momento. Y Harry sospechaba que no dejaría de serlo. Pero no simplemente mover los pies sobre la música, siguiendo notas y ritmos.

Y es entonces cuando la segunda cosa mas importante para Harry tomaba papel en su vida. Pero es injusto ponerles un número dentro de su corazón. En realidad bailar lo había llevado a la segundo. Y lo segundo no vivía sin el baile.

Amar.

O más claramente, Amar a Draco Malfoy.

Un solo baile lo había llevado a Draco Malfoy. Y desde entonces, su corazón palpita, suspira y sueña a Draco entre la pista.

A veces parecen tantos años desde entonces. Y aun peor el pasar de los cumpleaños. Pero mientras Draco baile en su vida. Harry cree que puede simplemente dejar los años correr.

Desgraciadamente, la realidad es, y será que el tiempo pasó. Draco no es muchacho tampoco. Y otras miles de cosas han pasado entre ellos.

No solamente viven para si mismos. Aun que Harry lo prefiriera. Tienen carreras a las que deben dedicarles devoción. A veces son tan distantes y diferentes.

A veces el tiempo pasa tan rápido, y sus ocupaciones tan apretadas, que cruzar palabra durante la noche es una gran hazaña. Incluso viviendo juntos, y durmiendo en la misma cama.

Harry recuerda los tiempos en los que no había periodos largos de tiempo sin haberse dado un beso. Una caricia, y una mirada.

Y entonces Harry miro el reloj. Las manecillas dieron las seis de la tarde. El suspiro. Su pecho se apretó. Sus entrañas se revolvieron. Los nervios afloraron.

A veces tiene miedo de estar tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. En el peor de sus escenarios. Su relación seguiría enfriándose como las ventiscas del invierno. Que no serian mas que otra pareja de ancianos cansados. E irritados, que son el triste recuerdo de un amor lejano. Pero tan acostumbrados el uno del otro como para separarse.

Y Harry no quiere eso. El quiere que cuando Draco baje de su habitación. Su corazón se detenga. Reviva y lata con mas fuerza.

Quiere seguir diciendo te amo, con una flama interna, no solo como una frase de buenos días.

Draco le sonríe. Y Harry sonríe de vuelta.

Se ofrecen la mano. Y ambos aceptan.

_Luz, roja es la luz_

_  
luz de neón_

_  
que anuncia el lugar_

_  
Baile Kumbala Bar_

_  
y adentro la noche es_

_  
música y pasión_

Bienvenidos dicen los meseros del Kumbala cuando Harry y Draco cruzan el umbral. Y Harry sabe que algo mágico esta por pasar. Hay algo, algo extraño dentro de si. Algo que juega con sus recuerdos.

Baile Kumbala para ex generaciones de Hogwarts. Y Harry entiende de inmediato que siente la misma chispa en el aire que cuando bailaron por primera vez. Draco aprieta su mano. Y los nervios de Harry estallan en escalofríos que le recorren hasta la entrepierna.

Vaya forma de celebrar un aniversario, piensa Harry con una sonrisa.

_Sol, no entiendes lo que pasa aquí_

_  
esto es la noche_

_  
y de la noche son las cosas del amor_

_  
el corazón a media luz_

_  
siempre se entregará_

Tantas cosas y tantos años. Pero Draco nunca cambiara la manera estable y segura de guiarlo hacia la pista. Sus ojos grises le miran con profundidad. Y Harry solo le sonríe en respuesta.

Las notas ya se mezclan alrededor. Las parejas anónimas ya se pierden alrededor. La música del danzon. Harry recarga su cuerpo. La mano en su hombro. Y sus temores se desvanecen.

Un año más, Un años más junto a ti, quiere gritar. Pero no hay nada que detenga el suave vaivén de sus cuerpos sobre la pista.

_Mar, todo el ambiente huele a mar_

_  
mucho calor_

_  
sudores en la piel, sudor sabor a sal_

_  
y en la pista una pareja_

_  
se vuelve a enamorar_

Harry levanta el rostro. Draco en el contraste de las luces. Su cabello dorado. El baja, ambos se besan. Lento. Prometedor. Apasionado. Desconocido, sin embargo es remembranza.

Se conocen, sus labios se rozan. Sus respiraciones se agitan. Sus cuerpos reaccionan.

Igual, igual que aquella noche. Y siempre, siempre será igual.

_Una brisa, una caricia_

_  
y en la pista una pareja_

_  
se vuelve a enamorar_

_  
un sabroso y buen danzón_

_  
a media luz el corazón_

_  
y en el Kumbala todo es_

_  
música y pasión_

_**The End. **_

_**Terry, en -09-16-05- Te escribí. El Baile y el Salón. Con motivo de tu cumpleaños. **_

_**Hoy es Domingo 16 de Septiembre de 2007. Escribiéndote, una vez mas, que te amo. **_

_**Te amo. **_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños. **_


End file.
